


The Assaulted Rich Jerk

by Kelady



Series: Three Random Words [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Assault, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Stabbing, Threesome - M/M/M, stuckony - Freeform, what is Bucky/Steve/Tony's ship name?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 random word prompt</p><p>Rich. Assaulted. Jerk.</p><p>Or</p><p>Tony gets hurt and his boyfriends just want to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Assaulted Rich Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I was looking for one shot prompts and my friend told me to do use a random word generator and i got Rich, Assaulted, jerk on the first time and i'm like how do i not use this for Tony and the team. And I've been really into Bucky/Steve/Tony so I decided to give it a shot!

“I’m fine.” Tony pushes off Steve’s worried hands.

“Tony you got mugged.” Steve wants to shout at the man sitting on the couch on the floor he, Bucky and Tony share. “You got _stabbed_. You should be in the hospital.”

“Steve’s right Tones. You need stiches.” Bucky says looking at the man cradling his arm.

“I _have_ stiches. I’m fine.” Tony say exasperated “Stop ganging up on me.” He pouts

“Putting in messy stitches yourself doesn’t count.” Steve says putting his hands on his hips giving the ‘I’m the captain listen to me’

“Look, I’ve been assaulted before, and been fine.” Tony rolls his eyes “I’m used to the rodeo. I just want to snuggle with my boyfriends.” Tony gives them the puppy dog eyes

“No. Don’t look Steve. You’re a sucker.” Steve looks down at Bucky’s command.

“Can we back up, you’ve been assaulted before?” Steve asks keeping his eyes down.

“You won’t even look at me now?” Tony asks with a mixed voice of sad and angry.

“Just answer the man, Tony.”

“Yes, that’s what happens when your rich and in the bad part of town.” Tony says with a glare.

“Why were you in the bad part of town anyway!?” Steve shouts and Tony sighs with a defeated look

“Because I know someone around there… and I like to help him out a little bit…” Bucky and Steve’s face soften. “But I got mugged before I could give him the money. I need to go back.” Tony struggles to stand and Steve and Bucky stop him.

“Who?” Bucky asks softly

“It’s none of your concern.” Tony says stiffly.

“Are you cheating on us?” Bucky shouts “I swear to god, Stark-“

“So it’s Stark now?” Tony shouts “Stop being such an-“

“Guys!” Steve shouts cutting them both off.

“No, Steve you can’t shut us up.” Bucky glares

“Stop being such a jerk, _Barnes_.” Steve rolls his eyes

“Tony just tell him.”

“I’m not cheating on you, idiot. I fucking love you losers why would I mess that up.” Bucky sighs in defeat

“I believe you. And you’re the loser.” Tony snorts

“I’m the certified genius which by definition makes me not a loser.” Steve chuckles and Bucky grumbles

“So just tell us.”  Steve prods.

“Just… a kid and his mom don’t really have much so I give them a few hundred every other week. Just to help.” Tony shrugs “It’s not a big deal.”

“It must be to them.” Steve says softly

“Well, yeah… she was one of my… um she got fired and she hasn’t been able to find a job and I ended up meeting her son. Her husband was an abusive asshole who died last year… but he was their sole income after she got fired. Now she has to take care of her kid and work and it wasn’t working so I figured I could help. I don’t just give her the money, that’d make her feel like a charity case so I give the kid a few odd jobs and pay them… just so they can pay rent and eat.”

“Oh Tony, that’s so amazing.” Steve says smiling

“Why didn’t you want us to know?” Bucky asks

“Because she doesn’t really like… people knowing she’s in financial trouble. I offered to by her a house and she refused.” Tony chuckles. Steve was going to ask 'you offered to buy her a house' but decides against it because of course Tony Stark offered to buy her a house.

“How’d you meet her?” Steve asks

“Well… we’ve known each other for a long while. So she did the brave thing and reached out. She was my friend in middle/high school. Didn’t resent me for being young and smart. And she knew… about Howard.”

“So you wanted help out, because she was in a similar position.” Steve realizes

“Yes.” Bucky says “but he did it for the boy.” Bucky says with a smile “Because you had Howard and he had his dad, but unlike you he didn’t inherit billions.” Tony nods and smiles

“Yeah.” Tony smiles that his boyfriend knows him so well. “If you want… I’ll see if they want to meet you. he’s great. So smart. Loves science. We talk about mechanics and-“

“Okay, science boy.” Steve says with a smirk “You can ramble with someone who understands it.” Bucky pouts

“I like it when he rambles. That look in his eyes it’s so adorable.”

“Loser.” Tony snorts “Ow.” Tony grumbles

“Tony you’re bleeding!” he says looking at his side.

“I think I ruptured my stiches.” Tony says with a frown.

“Med bay. Now.” Steve commands

“Only if you carry me.” Tony says with a pout and Bucky laughs

“Fine.” Steve gives in lifting the man up.

“Then you can meet Lisa and Ben.” Tony smiles and wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

“Deal.”

“Love you losers.”

“We love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed!


End file.
